Some Day
by buttons413
Summary: How long can one decision be avoided, and how long can one person live under boulders of regret? Emiko, on the eve of what could be the biggest day of her life, decides that some things can't be forgotten and that one prick is one too many. Sequel to Iris
1. Be Gone

**This is if Emiko had gone with Sasuke and yes it's considerably shorter than the other oneshot but this one is actually planned to have at least one more chapter so be happy. **

**Disclaimer: I'm glad I don't own Naruto, it would've turned out completely different if I owned it.**

"For the most part I never lie,

Who knew that words could mean so much.

In the end Romeo and Juliet failed too,

just like this." -My friend, Mary Russel

The radio played a gentle hum of music in the background, echoing hollowly through the bare bedroom. A form lay bathed in the faint light of the street lamps just outside the spacious windows, the steady rise and fall in the chest told of a peaceful sleep. Music halted and the radio D.j. spoke for a few moments before another tune picked up over the sound waves, washing over the atmosphere with calm resolve.

In the corner shadows shifted before the door cracked open, allowing a thin strip of golden light to cross across the slumbering person. Pale complexion and thick locks of onyx, the young man seemed to wince under the light before he turned away. Quietly the door opened further and a form slipped out unnoticed.

Long waves of messy brown hair fell over her shoulders as she followed the wall, her eyes downcast and hand gliding in an almost trance like state as she passed through the sparsely lit halls. She wore plain pajamas, as she did every night, but this night something stirred in the air. She walked delicately around the rooms where the poisonous buzz of conversation could be heard, stepping as lightly as possible with her head always bent as she shifted through the halls.

"Where are you off to tonight?" She froze and raised her head, her unique colored eyes widening for a second before she glanced over her shoulder. Standing in the shadows, with the pallor of a cadaver and the aura of a deceiver, was a man she knew only too well.

"Just my room." She replied calmly, immediately adverting her eyes to a door in attempts to ignore the way his gaze hounded on her.

"I would hardly think Sasuke would like that-" Her attention snapped to him and her eyes hardened as she cause the slithering suggestion beneath his tone.

"That's not what its like." She bit back an angry remark but loosened the reign on herself a little as she stared coldly at him. "I'm going to my room because I want to. Sasuke doesn't get to decide where I sleep."

Truthfully she doubted whether he even noticed a change when she sometimes showed up unexpectedly in his room while he was asleep. It had only been after a harsh encounter that she'd snuck into his room in an attempt to remind herself of why she was there. She had then fallen asleep in the chair and occasionally from then on she would end up sleeping in a chair or on the couch.

"You do remember what tomorrow is don't you, Emiko?" He stated curiously, golden eyes bearing into her like a massive hound.

"Of course." She replied shortly, pushing strands of hair behind her ear. "I need to go to bed though, I'm pretty tired." She quickly dashed off, barely able to restrain the need to run and drown herself. As soon as she closed the door behind her she let out a weak sigh and hurried to her dresser.

Of course she knew what tomorrow was, she was only haunted about it every time she saw Sasuke, glimpsed a cheerful ray of sun, or saw a Sakura blossom. Tomorrow was the day. The needle was drawing closer and soon she wouldn't be able to dodge the moment any longer. It would be the day she would finally sit in the cold seat, strapped in around her wrists and chest and forced to feel the continuous gnawing pain as her life was slowly dotted away. She would receive her mark and become a permanent member of the gang.

Slowly dragging her hand up she flicked on the radio, jumping slightly at the sudden blare of volume before she quickly dimmed it. A few seconds later she set it to the same station as Sasuke's radio and hurried to her bed. Rather than climb into it and wrap herself in the covers to rid herself of the day she crouched down and uncovered a suitcase strategically hidden within the folds.

She was quick as she quietly unzipped the top and hurried to her dresser, pulling out whatever she could and stuffing it hastily into the small space. Soon she had no more room and stared at the dresser, the drawers now pulled out eratically and spare garments lying haphazardly across the floor.

Another shallow, unsteady breath later she was zipping up the suitcase, occasionally jumping on the top to force the gatherings in. It had only been a few minutes since she'd first entered when she stood before the window, staring at her transparent reflection with a hint of remorse.

'The things that could have been,' she thought to herself. 'If I hadn't come.' First to mind were people: Naruto, Sakura, Megumi, her father and so on. How she missed them so much. She blinked furiously as she remembered a vivid picture of Naruto's face as he'd seen her standing behind Sasuke.

A pain ripped down her chest as though her heart had split along the seams and she looked away, trying to forget the memories that had plagued her life. Her father, she didn't even know where he was or how he was. Looking back she realized how much of a fool she'd been, how selfish. Tears sprang into her eyes as she thought of her father and the life she'd had before Sasuke had come, she couldn't tell what hurt more, knowing the life she'd had or not knowing the life she could've had.

She heard no news of her friends either although she knew they must have realized what had happened. Emiko, the loyal one who tried to keep everyone together, the one who made friends with the outcasts, had deserted them. She brushed the tears away before they had a chance to fall and pulled a cell phone out of her pocket.

With trembling fingers she dialed and waited for the person to pick up. After all these years she knew it was more likely that he wouldn't and she was right as she heard a monotonous tone stating the person's name.

Beep.

"Hi, Sasuke," Emiko cleared her throat, feeling her voice growing faint and raspy from the silence. "I…I know that tomorrow they'll be wondering where I am so I thought I would make the job easier for everyone." She paused and strode to a plain mirror hanging on the wall. For seconds she stared at her reflection, noticing the weariness clawing through her face and the dull reflection in her eyes. She opened her mouth repeatedly but never managed more than a small inaudible sound. Suddenly there was another beep.

'Crap!' Emiko cursed, hitting herself on the forehead before she realized that it wasn't a painless thing to do and stopped. Clicking the end button she stared at her cell phone, wondering whether to chance calling back or simply leave. Both had their battles and victories but neither won the war as she flickered between options.

Glancing at her reflection a faint smile lit her face before she dialed again. She stared again at the reflection, reminding herself of why she was leaving and why she deserved a new life. Once again the voice message played and once again the painful 'beep' resonated in her ear.

"Sorry 'bout that," Emiko managed a light laugh. "I forgot there was a time limit." She paused again and took a deep breath. "Sasuke I'm leaving-"

"Hey?" She dropped the phone with a loud clatter to the floor and listened in suffocating silence as Sasuke's voice murmured from the phone.

'SHIT!' She cursed, almost hitting herself in the head again as she heard the sound of buzzing meaning he had hung up. Her plan scattered out before her as she realized he would check the messages. 'HOLY CRAP IN HISTORY!' She mouthed as she scrambled to pick up the phone and end the dial tone.

The phone shook in her hands as she raced around, no longer concerned about stealth while she grabbed the suitcase and made for the window. At least one part of the plan had stayed intact so far, she thought as she opened the window. A two foot drop separated her from freedom.

In the distance a sudden warning call sounded in the form of fast approaching footsteps. Emiko flung her suitcase out the window and followed, landing softly on the ground. She wasted no time in grabbing her bag and dashing into the shadows, her heart beating feverishly like a caged animal against her ribcage.

She was gone…

**sorry about grammar and writing**


	2. Invisible Stars

**There's no excuse for the delay. Sorry. Here's more. **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto. Be rather happy though because it would've turned out much more different if I did. And you wouldn't want that.**

"A memory lasts forever.  
Never does it die.  
True friends stay together.  
And never say goodbye. " -Anonymous

She found she never had to run, a contradiction to the burning anxiety she felt inside as she sprinted along the dark back roads. Her legs began to seize and she slowed down, breathing heavily as she leaned forward, her hands weakly grasping her knees. In the moments of stillness that followed her shaking worsened. Gasping in air she felt tears prick on the sides of her eyes.

Instantly she collapsed to the ground and sat on the road quietly, her hands covering her face as she tried to stifle the fear manifesting in her bones. It wasn't until she heard a car horn shriek behind her that she jerked into attention and scrambled to the side of the road.

Standing slowly to her feet she studied the car slowly. With its smooth black profile she felt a jolt of realization and stood immobile on the side of the road. It looked like their kind of car, with the dark color and clear polish that brightened in the moonlight and she feared to move.

'Please, please, not them.' She pleaded silently, on the verge of tears once again. If it was them, she'd never escape. She'd be forced to join them and she'd have to live under constant surveillance for the rest of her life. They might not even allow her out of the house. Her skin prickled in the cold air and she let out a low, shaking sigh as the car passed her quickly and continued down the road.

Such a close call seemed to have awoken her and she looked at the sky, her eyes shinning briefly in the light. Ideas and names flitted through her thoughts and she let out a shallow breath. Her fingers seemed stiff as she slowly grabbed the handle of her bag and lifted it from the ground. Her knees shook and she closed her eyes, pushing her mind to focus on the soft lullaby of the wind amongst the trees instead of the wretching pain in her heart.

'Where do I go from here?' The question resonated in her mind and her eyes snapped open, brimming with acidic fear. Breathing slowly she stepped forward, looking down at the ground as she reached a rhythmic pattern. Her eyelids half closed and she felt the atmosphere pushing into her mind, cleansing her thoughts of the insects of worry, fear and uncertainty. She could hear the wind as it clawed through the area like fingers of a giant beast and felt a small smile come to her face as her hair flew in the wind.

The growing sounds of civilization began to dominate and Emiko fully opened her eyes to see the city growing in front of her. At the sight of warm lights Emiko smiled, her tears disappearing as she relaxed. Sprinting forward she felt every nerve in her body twitching for the security of the street lights and laughter of other humans. As soon as she reached the street lamp she rested a hand on it's slim surface.

"What's she doing daddy?" Emiko lowered her head when she heard the young girl's innocent question.

"Probably homeless, honey. Come on." The father's replied in an attempted quiet voice. Thoughts of indignation flew for a second in her mind. But before she could voice anything in her defense she realized it: she was homeless. Her mind froze and she stared a tthe ground in mindless stupor. It wasn't until she felt something grab her hand that she jolted back to reality. A young girl, she assumed it was the one from before, stood before her. Her dark curls of hair were pulled into ponytails and her warm brown eyes looked upon Emiko with understanding.

"Do you need a home?" She questioned innocently and Emiko blinked. She nodded slowly. Children, she thought calmly with a sense of nostalgia and wonder, too good for society and too essential to leave it.

"I have a home. Why don't you?" The little girl continued to question. Just as Emiko opened her mouth to open a shadow crossed over the girl and she looked up to see a man standing behind the young girl. His dark, slightly curled hair and dark brown eyes mirrored the young girls but his gaze upon her did not.

"Come on Ai," he grasped the little girl's hand. Emiko hid her face as she could feel his disdain soaking into her skin.

"Bye!" The girl called out and Emiko forced herself to ignore the call.

"Hey!" The girl continued to call, a sense of childish indignantion in the light voice. "I said bye!" At this Emiko looked up and a thin smile crossed her lips as the girl was standing on her toes, waving her hand energetically. Her father seemed upset by the display but as he pulled gently to lead her away she stayed rooted in place.

"You'll find home! 'Member? 'Kay! Ai said so!" She gave an airy giggl, turned and skipped away with her father. Emiko watched her leave with a mixture of emotion swirling in her eyes. She didn't know if it was the girl's childish accent that perhaps changed her message so much but it struck a chord and she found herself continuing down the street.

She came to a stop at a pay phone and fell against it, ignoring the flecks of paint that littered her outfit. How would she find them? She looked up and found herself staring at the sky. Stars didn't seem to have enough power to burst in the velvet darkness and she watched as the glow of the buildings and street lights pushed a yellow grey tint to the sky. This is how great we are, she thought forlornly, I can't see the stars anymore.

"Jiraiya! I've told you a million times! You are not allowed here anymore!" A middle aged woman yelled and Emiko's attention was drawn to a scene stirring across the street. A slightly older man stood before the woman, trying to worm his way out the grip she had on his bright red suit. He stumbled back and his pleads continued even after the door had slammed shut in his face. He slumped over and turned around only to see Emiko staring at him.

Immediately he was in front of her, smiling widely. Emiko backed away, slightly perturbed by his clear and sudden invasion of space. Once he stepped into the light she looked him over blankly. His red suit was pin striped by black and his white hair only succeeded to remind her of a plaid skirt. Two long tattoos extended down his cheeks and she wondered if he belonged to a gang as well. Instantly she bristled at the thought and he must have noticed since he backed away.

"What's a young lady like yourself doing out here?" He questioned and Emiko watched him warily, wondering if he was sincere. Obviously I'm trying to pick radishes, she thought sarcastically but kept her mouth physically sealed.

"What's wrong? I won't hurt you." He smiled but Emiko still stayed quiet. If he's part of another gang...she shuddered at the thought of how much more complicated her life could be. He sighed. "Come on, if you tell me I might be able to help." That gave her more of a reason and she wondered how to phrase it.

"I'm run- looking for a friend." she explained, hoping to the invisible stars that he wouldn't pry and further. He leaned back and tapped his chin dramatically.

"What's her name?" He said after a short pause.

"Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto." Saying the name seemed so weird but she was more stung by the pain it caused in her chest to realize she was asking a stranger for help to find a guy who used to be her best friend. Her gaze dropped to the ground and she waited for the inevitable apology, excuse and disappearance of the man.

"Naruto? You're looking for him?" The man seemed surprised but Emiko pushed it away and focused on the tremor of recognition in his voice.

"You know him?!" Her eyes lit up when he nodded and she smiled. "PLease can you take me to him?" He laughed.

"Of course, but first I best find out who you are." He shook a finger playfully at her and she nodded, straightening up.

"Kigurashi, Emiko." It wasn't until after she had finished that she realized her mistake and doubt began to claw its way in. What if he didn't want to see her? She wouldn't blame him of course. What if he'd told the man, Jirayo, or whatever his name is, who she was and he wouldn't take her to him? Panic set in and her thoughts became steadily more jumbled.

"Well," Her heart began to devour itself as she waited anxiously for his resply. He seemed to be thinking it over, a serious glint in his eyes. A smile broke out on his face. "Come on then!" He grabbed her bag and whistled. A sleek white car turned the corner and she thanked the stars with an upward glance and a small smile before she climbed into the back.

"Home please." He motioned to the driver before he settled down and grabbed a bright orange book from a small collection in the corner of the car. Emiko's eyes widened as she recognized the orange cover and the bright lettering. Kakashi read that, she remembered the day. Thinking of the day and all that happened she couldn't help but avert her eyes to her clenched hands in her lap.

I wish we could all go back, she restrained a sigh, it was all so much more easier then. She knew that it was a foolhardy thing to wish and she understood that it couldn't ever happen, no matter to what invisible stars she prayed to, yet she couldn't help but reserve a part of her heart for the pointless dreams.

"I forgot!" The man placed his book carefully into his lap and turned to her. "I'm Jiraiya." His bright smile reminded her of Naruto and she couldn't help but smile back. Once he saw her recognition he eagerly picked up the book and buried himself in it, giggling occasionally as he flipped through the pages.

Minutes passed and she contented to looking out the window at the steadily more impressive buildings. Each one seemed to dwarf his neighbor and the bright lights only added to the spectrum.

"Here we are, sir." She blinked as the car turned down a road between two buildings, their height causing the road they picked to be shrouded in darkness. A gut instinct of worry poked her and her stomach churned as she looked out the window only to see shadows.

What have I done? She berated herself as she reached quietly for the handle of the door. As she grapsed the sleek metal she ran through possibilities. What if he was some creep? Why had she believed him?! Her chest began to constrict and she let out a shallow breath.

Jiraiya's dark laugh brought her back and she turned, expecting to see a sight that would make her want to force her hand through a cheese grater. Instead she saw Jiraiya with his nose buried in the book, giggling evilly as he stared at the contents. The sight eased her slightly and she turned her attention ahead of her.

Her ideas of worry about kidnap were wiped away as she saw the house that appeared before them. Spanning the land with tendrils of rooms Emiko could only wonder how a man could afford this. The walls were painted a simple mahogany color and she realized it was a more traditional home. The idea gave her comfort and she relaxed slightly.

As they pulled up Emiko glimpsed a small structure in the distance, located on what she guessed was an island in the middle of a koi pond. Jiraiya surprisingly got out first and Emiko struggled to follow as she was a tangled mess of aprehension and excitement.

She followed him in through the front door and removed her shoes slowly. The inside was cleaner than she expected it to be, with hard wood floors and simple decorations throughout the space.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya bellowed and Emiko smiled weakly as the calm and impressive nature of the house was broken.

"What you stupid perv?!" His voice yelled back, the volume a rival to Jiraiya's. Breath caught in her throat and she dropped her bag. The sounds seemed hazed and she wasn't even sure if she was breathing when she heard what he said next. "I have friends over!" Jiraiya's attention turned back to her, knowingly, and Emiko's head dropped. The sounds of laughter were ones she recognized all too easily and she could barely keep herself standing, let alone keep her face dry.

Terror seized her and she hastily grabbed her bag, ignoring Jiraiya's yell for Naruto to come as she shook her head feverishly, letting out a strangled noise as she heard loud footsteps coming near. Without another thought she rushed to the door and grabbed her shoes.

"I-I'm sorry." Emiko's voice broke as she met Jiraiya's somber gaze. She knew she wasn't crying but she was sure it probably showed in some other way. She pulled on one shoe, grabbed the other and opened the door with a loud slam. At the sound other footsteps and familiar voices could be heard and she stumbled out the door. Don't, she begged inwardly but her body kept moving on autopilot as she turned to close the door. Wide blue eyes met hers.

"Emiko?"

Author Note: Thank you to people who watch/favorite my stories. I look through everyone's profiles to see what they're like and if they've written anything and it reminded me that I had readers waiting even if only one.


	3. Silent Room

**Alright, so I realized how terrible I am with the whole deadline thing. Thankfully, Mizu Hime asked me if I was still here so it reminded me how bad the delay has gotten and I set a deadline for myself. **

"Forgiveness is love in its most noble form." -Anonymous

They had given her a quaint room. She knew it was for privacy but all she found herself wanting as the door shut was someone else in the room. A small cushion for her to sit on was nestled on the hardwood floor. Instead she stood, staring blankly at the table centered in the room and the small arrangement of flowers on it's wooden top. Her thoughts had become a dull rambling the moment she'd come face to face with the people she left behind. Only survival instincts seemed to play correctly. Thoughts such as 'run'.

As her thoughts began to slow and unwind in the silence she could latch onto one definite thought: why had she come? She could still picture the looks on their faces when she'd been caught, one shoe on and looking completely disheveled. They hated her. She kney they had too. Even if they didn't portray their feelings it had to be true. She'd deserted them all for the idea of a guy. Her chest began to hurt and she dropped to the floor, gulping in air while trying to ignore the burning in her throat. How could they not hate her? Friendship only went so far, right? Remembering how much she hated the fights Sakura and Ino had over guys, she furiously rubbed her eyes. Somehow she had done even worse than they had. She'd underhandedly left all of her friends for a guy. Just some guy.

'No, not some guy,' she hesitantly corrected herself. She wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on her knees. Seconds later a dry sob racked her body and despite her best efforts she began to shake helplessly as tears drew thin rivulets down her face. Hiding her face from the empty room she could feel the warm tears soaking into her pants.

Something warm slid across her back startling her from her tears. Her head jerked up and she turned to see Sakura crouched down beside her. The girl's soft gaze burned more than any shock or hateful stares and Emiko immediately turned away, hastily brushing away the tears from her cheeks. The thought of how she msut look at that moment simmered in her mind. 'Like a wreck,' she answered herself.

Sakura's hand rubbed her back for a moment, encouraging Emiko to look at her former friend. She searched Sakura's face tirelessly, looking for the dreaded verification of hatred in the girl's face. When she found nothing but a quiet smile she felt only worse.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked gently. Emiko could only nodd mutely. "Liar." A small laugh escaped and Emiko felt a smile crossing her face. It seemed to long since the last time she'd smile and the movement seemed almost foreign. Glancing at Sakura, she saw a smile on her face as well.

"Why," she paused to clear her throat. "Why are you being so nice?" Sakura didn't pretend to be shocked by the question. Rather she took a seat on the floor and donned a more somber expression.

"That's what friends are for, right?" She proposed lightly.

"What," Emiko replied, her tone a bit callous. "There to forgive all betrayals? To love no matter what?" Instantly she regretted her tone but found the words couldn't surface for an apology. Unable to force them out, she stared at her hands, wondering how long she'd been away from true friends to allow words like that flow so easily.

"Alright," Sakura began, her tone much more like a mothers. Emiko bristled but managed to bite her tongue. It would be too much to ask them to forgive her when she came back to them snapping at their every word. "Yeah, we were hurt. And mad. It was hard to take in the fact that you had chosen someone over us. You really hurt Naruto," Emiko winced. "When he went to confront Sasuke and ended up seeing not only him there but you standing behind him, it really hurt. You choose him above Naruto. Above us."

Silence fell in the room. Emiko was trying diligently to push away the echoes of what she'd said by continuously picking at her nails. Pain hitched in her chest the more she thought and she desperately wished for some kind of pill to wash out all the thoughts like toxins.

"I-I didn't want to," she mumbled weakly.

"He didn't force you," Sakura pointed out factually. Another wince and another nail being picked at.

"Not that," Emiko replied. "I didn't want to...to hurt anyone." Even in her mind it sounded like the weakest attempt for approval. Maybe that was all she wanted, she wanted Sakura to say she was okay with what she did, that she woud've done the same thing.

"Would you have gone?" Her eyes flicked up to Sakura's as they widened in surprise. "If he'd let you?" It was a dangerous question that Emiko asked timidly, completely aware of the land mine she'd put herself on. Sakura didn't respond, only studied Emiko so steadily that the girl had to turn away again. No harsh words came though, and Emiko felt a small spring of hope in her chest.

"I-I didn't want to hurt anyone. And I definitely didn't want to hurt Naruto." The images from that night replayed like a broken horror film in her mind and she closed her eyes tight. "He was like a brother." A picture of the shock and anger on Naruto's face seared in her mind. The way the atmosphere changed when he had shown up. The sleek black cars that had silently appeared on either side of her and Sasuke. The arguement. The fight. The gun and the malicious smile she'd glimpsed on a pale man's face as he watched from the car. And most of all, how she'd just stood there.

She hurriedly wiped at her eyes, feeling the warm liquid smeared over her cheeks.

"He still thinks of you as a sister," Sakura murmured. Breath halted in Emiko's throat at the simple sentence and her eyes fixed with disbelief on Sakura's face. She couldn't be serious, Emiko thought, yet all she wanted was for it to be true. "You know what he told me about that night? About you?" The uncertainty must've showed on Emiko's face as Sakura didn't wait for an answer. "He said you looked terrified."

"Sakura!" The door slid open, allowing the young man's yell to fully echo throughout the room. The peices of what was going on didn't quite fit in Emiko's head, it seemed in a haze as she kept thinking over what Sakura had said. She could recognize Naruto with his shock of blond hair and unique dress, standing in front of Sakura who was on her feet and reprimanding him. The same line, 'he still thinks of you as a sister', reverberated in her mind, growing louder each time until it finally seemed to register. Emiko abruptly stood up, rushed to Naruto and hugged him tightly, surprising the young man so much that he stumbled, tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground with a loud 'crash'.

Naruto's first words were more along the lines of a shriek as he toppled. Finally, opening his eyes and gathering his bearings, he looked down at the young woman latched onto him.

"Emiko?" She didn't respond, and she didn't let go. He looked to Sakura for guidance and she knelt down the gently pulled her off him. Emiko moved off reluctantly and sat quietly on the floor, head bowed. Naruto sat up and gathered himself before studying his attacker. Sakura seemed equally surprised but a little more knowledgable than Naruto who was still trying to put together the peices. A sniffle interupted his thoughts and he looked to Emiko to see her rub her nose.

She could feel the attention gathering on her and said the only thing on her mind, "I'm sorry."

It was her turn to be bowled over as he pounced on her, enveloping her in a energetic hug. "Emi-chan!"

Emiko laughed as she tried to keep upright and alive under the force. She could hear Sakura joining in for a few moments before pulling Naruto off and reminding him that she needed to breathe. He didn't seem to pay attention though, much to Sakura's annoyance, and bounced on his feet while she tried to lecture him on decency. Seconds after she was done he grabbed Emiko's wrist and pulled her to her feet saying something about finding the others.

The walk to the others seemed much brighter than her walk to the seclusion. Naruto spent his time desperately keeping conversation up-beat and constant. Sakura helped, occasionally acting animatedly to a statement to fill the air. Emiko knew it was for a reason; they were still on a bumpy road. How would they handle silence? Could they fight fairly after this? Could she give them the answers they wanted? Still, they had made it over the first hurtle, two words had helped them see that they did in fact want the same things.

The room she was lead to was much bigger than hers with cushions spread hap-hazardly over the floor and empty food cartons resting on the table. A television stationed in the corner was playing a high-action movie as they entered but Hinata instantly muted it, leaving a kind of static tension in the air as their entrance was announced. Ino turned immediately to them, her pretty blue eyes fixating on Emiko who shifted but didn't look away. Shikamaru was sleeping on the floor. Or at least she thought he was considering he had a pillow covering his face, although he might've decided it to be too troublesome to move. Hinata was sitting neatly on a cushion, her feet tucked under her and a bowl of untouched food beside her. Last to notice the entrance was Kiba. Naruto readily took the opportunity to wake him by lightly kicking his leg. He woke with a start and immediately looked to the t.v. before demanding to know why the sound was off. Sakura cleared her thoat loudly, drawing his attention to Emiko as she stood silently in the doorway.

The silence in a full room was worse than anything in the empty room she'd come from, Emiko instantly decided. It took her hardest resolve to meet their gazes and even more control to not flee the scene entirely.

Hinata spoke first with a small smile, "Are you hungry?" She picked up the bowl of food beside her. "It's a little cold," she fixed a cushion for Emiko to sit on and offered the bowl to her. She took it gratefully and sat down, managing a small smile and word of thanks to the Hyuuga.

"You guys changed the movie didn't you?" Naruto complained loudly, plopping down on a cushion and pointing an accusatory finger at Kiba.

"The food channel doesn't count as a movie, Naruto," Ino replied dryly. "And Shikamaru get that stupid pillow off your face!"

Sakura sat down beside Emiko and sent the awkward girl a comforting smile before trying to mediate between Ino and Shikamaru. Emiko was content just to be allowed in the room. Exhaustion began to replace the stress as it melted off in small waves, and she felt her eyes close slowly despite the loud argument between the friends over movie and food choice.

**Thanks for all the reviews and for the patience most of all. **

**Leave a review so I can improve. Rhyme? Hehe.**

**I judge to have about two more chapters left. I was hoping to squash everything into this one but it doesn't seem to want to work. So two short chapters left. Man, this keeps getting longer and longer. Hope you enjoy it though. **


	4. Pillars

Author's note: The final installment. Long over due. **I'm terribly sorry**. I had some ideas but none worked out until tonight. That's no excuse though.

Someone pointed out my horrid record for updates(which unfortunately occurred after the first summer ended) and said it was difficult to remember what had previously happened. Just in case, Emiko left Sasuke the night before she was to get the tattoo that would label her as gang property/member. She found Naruto and the others and, after a little while, managed to at least regain some of what friendship was formerly there. She stayed the night at Naurto's with Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba.

"Freedom is that instant between when someone tells you to do something and when you decide how to respond." -Dr. Jeffery Borenstein  


Silence woke her. It really shouldn't have, spending so much time cramped in crowded, dead rooms should have left her comfortable with the caress of silence. Instead she woke sporadically through the night. At first she had wrenched upright, gasping wildly, only to be greeted with a steady blue haze from the television--which someone had evidently forgotten to turn off--and an orchestra of snores and murmurs. As time passed she woke less suddenly, grasped at her heart less and managed to reclaim sleep more easily. The ever-constant environment helped in a way. Despite the way the blue screen scraped at her eyes she would never turn it off. Instead she would lie back down and gaze at it through half-lidded eyes until the lullaby of her friends' slumbers nudged her to sleep.

As she waded back to consciousness once again, the absence of those comforts, her pillars, slapped her with a jolt into a sitting position. Her fingers clawed into her blanket while her eyes scurried over the area. No friends. The television was off. No noises. Silence. Darkness. Her breathing quickened and she scrambled in terror for the door, stumbling over her make-shift bed of cushions and tearing through the air for the door. Her hand met cool panels, and she tugged the door open. A thin ribbon of light spilled into the room and she eagerly drank in the relief that accompanied it.

She opened the door completely to find, despite the light that steadily crusaded through the room, silence prevailing through the house like a demanding, unyielding relative. Slowly, Emiko stepped into the hallway and paused,straining to hear a whisper of life. White socks made her footfalls soft on the hardwood floor as she warily crept through the halls. Sunlight streamed in pale threads through the windows to tell her of the feeble sun outside. Not unusual, she thought, with the winter approaching.

Intuition. Gut feelings. None of the churning nails in her chest prepared her for what she walked past. The window framed it like a picture born from the scorn of a malcontent artist. Naruto stood with his back to the house. A pale, slender arm was slung around his shoulders, and her eyes slowly followed it like a treasure map to the face. Breathing became a minimal notion as she stared at the face she had so recently forsaken. They were behind the house, Emiko realized as her feet carried her towards the window. Her fingers rested on the windowsill, and she stared at the scene. Sakura stood off to one side, her back also to Emiko, but her shaking fists were clearly noticeable despite the distance. Another feature that prodded Emiko for attention: the gun held carelessly in Sasuke's hand.

Her eyes fixated on the control Sasuke gripped in his hand. She had seen it before. The maintenance was indisputably the trademark of the Uchiha as well. It demanded all her will-power to move her gaze from the gun to his face. In all technicalities he was facing her but she could see his onyx eyes turned in Naruto's direction. She followed his gaze and quickly noticed the tremors startling her friend's frame. At that moment she realized what was happening; Once again she was standing by, watching as her friends proved themselves courageous. She had found courage in running and hiding like a mouse scared by the possibility of a shadow. Her lips set in a thin line and her brow furrowed as she mentally declared 'I will follow them this time.'

In her reverie and pep talk, she had failed to notice the mass that shifted into the picture. It wasn't until she had blinked back the self-assurance and clouded thoughts that she realized the new comer. Her heart practically massacred her throat as she recognized the slick hair and sickly pallor of the man standing barely two feet away from her, his back turned to her. She stepped back, one hand raised to her mouth as the pungent taste of vomit and fear curdled in her throat. 'Orochimaru,' the name conjured another gag as she stumbled away from the window and collapsed behind a wall. If he glimpsed her it would be over. She no longer had Sasuke's protection and she knew he would not hesitate to dispatch of her, the coward and traitor.

A dry sob shook her frame as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She knew that his appearance shouldn't drive her from her resolve to help, but his presence carried death and it suddenly shoved the situation into reality for her. The next sob wasn't dry but rather smothered by her shaking hands. She was a coward. No amount of praise and determination could make her feet carry her out into that battle. She hid her face in her hands and grimaced. The silence mocked her with her own thoughts but she stayed still, forcing her limbs to freeze despite the way they grunted in protest to her position.

"Pathetic."

Emiko jumped at the voice and immediately stared up in bewilderment and fear at the young man towering above her.

"I-" she cleared her throat, "What are you doing?" Her eyes snapped to the gun loosely clasped in his hand. If he noticed her change in attention, he did not react in any way.

He responded with a indistinct noise of disinterest. Emiko belatedly scolded herself for her satisfaction and amusement at his reaction--and her accurate prediction of how he would respond.She took the opportunity to speak and slowly lifted herself to her feet.

"I-I guess you got my messages," she said nervously. A shaky grin twitched on her lips as she scratched the back of her head. He didn't reply and she continued, "I mean, of course you did. You picked up on the second one." A frail chuckle escaped with her words. "I-I didn't meant to call again. I mean, that would be stupid--to call again. I guess I did call again though. That probably wasn't smart. Actually it wasn't. I mean, you picked up and I had to run away faster." The last word died a tortured demise in the frozen air. She shifted anxiously from foot to foot and looked down at her hands to see one finger nervously chipping at her nails.

Click.

Her head shot up, and she felt the chilled kiss of a muzzle on her forehead. Instantly she gazed past the gun and locked onto his face, searching for a hint of the humanity she had believed in.

"Really?" She questioned in a cracked voice. "I would have taken you for a creative murderer. Maybe strangle me with a watch. Smother me with a sheep. Stab me to death with a cracker. Something characteristic." She knew not what was responsible for her watery laughter, but prayed it would--if nothing else--perhaps reach out and claim a minute part of him that Orochimaru had yet to attain. "Maybe force-feed me some of your cooking-"

"You burnt the ramen," he cut in fluidly. Despite all stiff pretense her lips twitched into a smile and a weak laugh managed to slip out .

"Did not," she defended with a small smile.

"Did-"

"Not," she finished in as resolute a voice as possible. As her timid laugh died away, silence gleefully took its place. Seconds stretched on without a whisper of words between them. Emiko palms began to sweat and her heart beat quickened as the presence of the gun against her forehead became an ever present statement against her. She closed her eyes and felt the pressure amplified. Still, her thoughts distracted her tears from falling and instead focused on how she had reached such a situation.

"Why?"

The simple word jerked her from her thoughts and her throat suddenly burned as if scraped with sandpaper. She could think of pathetic jokes but no true answers for the real question. She winced under the weight of the question and the unyielding pressure for an answer from both herself and him.

"I-I don't know, not really." She winced at the sudden pressure of the gun on her forehead. 'Why did I choose honesty now?' she thought dryly before peeking one eye open and meeting Sasuke's stare.

"Liar. Pathetic liar. Coward. Idiot." The disdain in his voice cut more deeply than she had imagined it would on those nights, when she had played the hypothetical confrontations like broken reels in her mind.

She didn't defend herself but couldn't muster the humility to look at the floor. And so they stood silently in the hallway, each quelling the other. Finally, Emiko dared clear her throat.

"W-why haven't you killed me yet?" It was a question heavy with hope, fear and confusion, a pure reflection of the tumult in her eyes.

"I have no reason to kill you," he replied blankly. He managed to notice the millimeter her mouth opened in surprise and granted her a few minutes to comprehend the words. When he decided she had enough time he continued in a biting tone. "I could though. Give me a reason."

She licked her lips, as though preparing herself for the words that were to slide out. "Because he'll want me dead?" Time never suspended, things never went in slow motion, every moment was painfully sharp and distinct. The muzzle grazed down her forehead and off her nose, but it might as well have been a string of acid. She couldn't help but gasp as air flooded her lungs. Seconds later she opened her eyes to find the hallway empty.

Author Note: Constructive criticism is always appreciate. I am working on original work so I would love critique on what I could improve on and what are things that struck you about the work. Thanks! Feel free to message me. Everyone's been great. Thank you again.


	5. Asking

Author's note: So I wrote the final chapter but there was a way I wanted it to end and a way that I thought it should end. Well, I wrote my preferred ending up and that is this chapter. It's mostly for my own entertainment. It is chapter four but the ending is different.

Thanks to all reviewers and friends. :)

"Cowards die many times before their deaths;  
The valiant never taste of death but once."

-William Shakespeare

Silence woke her. It really shouldn't have, spending so much time cramped in crowded, dead rooms should have left her comfortable with the caress of silence. Instead she woke sporadically through the night. At first she had wrenched upright, gasping wildly, only to be greeted with a steady blue haze from the television--which someone had evidently forgotten to turn off--and an orchestra of snores and murmurs. As time passed she woke less suddenly, grasped at her heart less and managed to reclaim sleep more easily. The ever-constant environment helped in a way. Despite the way the blue screen scraped at her eyes she would never turn it off. Instead she would lie back down and gaze at it through half-lidded eyes until the lullaby of her friends' slumbers nudged her to sleep.

As she waded back to consciousness once again, the absence of those comforts, her pillars, slapped her with a jolt into a sitting position. Her fingers clawed into her blanket while her eyes scurried over the area. No friends. The television was off. No noises. Silence. Darkness. Her breathing quickened and she scrambled in terror for the door, stumbling over her make-shift bed of cushions and tearing through the air for the door. Her hand met cool panels, and she tugged the door open. A thin ribbon of light spilled into the room and she eagerly drank in the relief that accompanied it.

She opened the door completely to find, despite the light that steadily crusaded through the room, silence prevailing through the house like a demanding, unyielding relative. Slowly, Emiko stepped into the hallway and paused,straining to hear a whisper of life. White socks made her footfalls soft on the hardwood floor as she warily crept through the halls. Sunlight streamed in pale threads through the windows to tell her of the feeble sun outside. Not unusual, she thought, with the winter approaching.

Intuition. Gut feelings. None of the churning nails in her chest prepared her for what she walked past. The window framed it like a picture born from the scorn of a malcontent artist. Naruto stood with his back to the house. A pale, slender arm was slung around his shoulders, and her eyes slowly followed it like a treasure map to the face. Breathing became a minimal notion as she stared at the face she had so recently forsaken. They were behind the house, Emiko realized as her feet carried her towards the window. Her fingers rested on the windowsill, and she stared at the scene. Sakura stood off to one side, her back also to Emiko, but her shaking fists were clearly noticeable despite the distance. Another feature that prodded Emiko for attention: the gun held carelessly in Sasuke's hand.

Her eyes fixated on the control Sasuke gripped in his hand. She had seen it before. The maintenance was indisputably the trademark of the Uchiha as well. It demanded all her will-power to move her gaze from the gun to his face. In all technicalities he was facing her but she could see his onyx eyes turned in Naruto's direction. She followed his gaze and quickly noticed the tremors startling her friend's frame. At that moment she realized what was happening; Once again she was standing by, watching as her friends proved themselves courageous. She had found courage in running and hiding like a mouse scared by the possibility of a shadow. Her lips set in a thin line and her brow furrowed as she mentally declared 'I will follow them this time.'

In her reverie and pep talk, she had failed to notice the mass that shifted into the picture. It wasn't until she had blinked back the self-assurance and clouded thoughts that she realized the new comer. Her heart practically massacred her throat as she recognized the slick hair and sickly pallor of the man standing barely two feet away from her, his back turned to her. She stepped back, one hand raised to her mouth as the pungent taste of vomit and fear curdled in her throat. 'Orochimaru,' the name conjured another gag as she stumbled away from the window and collapsed behind a wall. If he glimpsed her it would be over. She no longer had Sasuke's protection and she knew he would not hesitate to dispatch of her, the coward and traitor.

A dry sob shook her frame as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She knew that his appearance shouldn't drive her from her resolve to help, but his presence carried death and it suddenly shoved the situation into reality for her. The next sob wasn't dry but rather smothered by her shaking hands. She was a coward. No amount of praise and determination could make her feet carry her out into that battle. She hid her face in her hands and grimaced. The silence mocked her with her own thoughts but she stayed still, forcing her limbs to freeze despite the way they grunted in protest to her position.

"Pathetic."

Emiko jumped at the voice and immediately stared up in bewilderment and fear at the young man towering above her.

"I-" she cleared her throat, "What are you doing?" Her eyes snapped to the gun loosely clasped in his hand. If he noticed her change in attention, he did not react in any way.

He responded with a indistinct noise of disinterest. Emiko belatedly scolded herself for her satisfaction and amusement at his reaction--and her accurate prediction of how he would respond.She took the opportunity to speak and slowly lifted herself to her feet.

"I-I guess you got my messages," she said nervously. A shaky grin twitched on her lips as she scratched the back of her head. He didn't reply and she continued, "I mean, of course you did. You picked up on the second one." A frail chuckle escaped with her words. "I-I didn't meant to call again. I mean, that would be stupid--to call again. I guess I did call again though. That probably wasn't smart. Actually it wasn't. I mean, you picked up and I had to run away faster." The last word died a tortured demise in the frozen air. She shifted anxiously from foot to foot and looked down at her hands to see one finger nervously chipping at her nails.

Click.

Her head shot up, and she felt the chilled kiss of a muzzle on her forehead. Instantly she gazed past the gun and locked onto his face, searching for a hint of the humanity she had believed in.

"Really?" She questioned in a cracked voice. "I would have taken you for a creative murderer. Maybe strangle me with a watch. Smother me with a sheep. Stab me to death with a cracker. Something characteristic." She knew not what was responsible for her watery laughter, but prayed it would--if nothing else--perhaps reach out and claim a minute part of him that Orochimaru had yet to attain. "Maybe force-feed me some of your cooking-"

"You burnt the ramen," he cut in fluidly. Despite all stiff pretense her lips twitched into a smile and a weak laugh managed to slip out .

"Did not," she defended with a small smile.

"Did-"

"Not," she finished in as resolute a voice as possible. As her timid laugh died away, silence gleefully took its place. Seconds stretched on without a whisper of words between them. Emiko palms began to sweat and her heart beat quickened as the presence of the gun against her forehead became an ever present statement against her. She closed her eyes and felt the pressure amplified. Still, her thoughts distracted her tears from falling and instead focused on how she had reached such a situation.

"Why?"

The simple word jerked her from her thoughts and her throat suddenly burned as if scraped with sandpaper. She could think of pathetic jokes but no true answers for the real question. She winced under the weight of the question and the unyielding pressure for an answer from both herself and him.

"I-I don't know really." She winced at the sudden pressure of the gun on her forehead. 'Why did I choose honesty now?' she thought dryly before peeking one eye open and meeting Sasuke's stare.

"Liar. Pathetic liar. Coward. Idiot." The disdain in his voice cut more deeply than she had imagined it would, those nights when she had played the hypothetical confrontations like broken reels in her mind.

She didn't defend herself but couldn't muster the humility to look at the floor. And so they stood silently in the hallway, each quelling the other. Finally, Emiko dared clear her throat.

"W-why haven't you killed me yet?" It was a question heavy with hope, fear and confusion, a pure reflection of the tumult in her eyes.

"I have no reason to kill you," he replied blankly. He managed to notice the millimeter her mouth opened in surprise and granted her a few minutes to comprehend the words. When he decided she had enough time he continued. "I could though. Give me a reason."

She licked her lips, as though preparing herself for the words that were to slide out. "Because he'll want me dead. Because I betrayed you. And my friends. R-repeatedly. And," tears surged to her eyes and she pleaded silently for him to look at her again, really look at her. She spoke the next words softly, "because I deserve it." Time never suspended, things never went in slow motion like she'd been told, every moment was painfully sharp and distinct.

Naruto spun in place at the sound of a gunshot inside the house.

Author's note: So I don't really like the way it's written but it is the ending I prefer. Haha. Because I am a fairly evil person. Adieu. Message, review, critique.Anything would be nice.


End file.
